Ski Lodge
by Lucaya4Life
Summary: During a class trip Riley and her friends think history for the first time will not repeat itself. They were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**First riarkle story so the charecters might be slightly OC. If you don't like this story I would love to hear you constructive criticism. And thanks for giving this story a chance. P.S. this is in highschool and Lucaya is happening.**

"Feild Trips," Mr. Matthews says as he writes it in the board, "built for fun, but always never go as planned as I know from personal experience. I am going as a chaperone this year to try and keep the peace and as of now I still do not know where we are going. He picks up bright pieces of paper off the table and continues talking, "All I know about this trip is it is a weekend retreat." He flipped the paper over. "We are going..." He glances down at it screams and throws the papers, running out of the room. The papers fly down on the students heads like confetti. Farkle takes a paper from off the ground and reads aloud.

"This year the 9th grade feild trip will be to the Peppermen's Ski Lodge for 3 days of fun in the snow. The lodge offers 2 underground indoor pools, a restaurant on site and is sitting on a mountain for skiing. We hope to see you there!"

"What is wrong with that?" Lucas asked.

Riley looked at Farkle. "Ski lodge?"

Maya looks at Riley. She remembers watching Shawn, Topanga and Cory opening the time capsule and Topanga explaining how a letter broke her and Cory's relationship for a while because of a girl Cory met at a Ski Lodge who really liked him.

"This is going to end badly," she said quietly."Why? It is a class trip?" Farkle pushed.

"A ski trip almost broke my parents up," Riley said quietly, "Cory met some girl who worked there and she liked him and my mom broke up with him. My father tolled me ski trips are bad news. No way I am going."

"Yeah, but now they got married and they are stronger than ever. Riley you are coming and nothing will change except we will have fun memories of hanging at the lodge together. Come on."

Cory walked back into the room looking pale. And erased the previous words writing history. "History, he started, "Those who never learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Remember that when making disicions. No matter how easy they seem. Millionaires loose all of their money wasting it on things that are unneeded, but people continue to do that to this day because they have not learned from past mistakes. Think about this when making your choices."

The bell rang. "Class dismissed."

Everone filed out except for Riley who stayed back. "Daddy," she said sweetly, "Can I go on the class trip this year?"

"No."

"But..."

"No."

"But..."

"No."

"But..."

"If I say that I will think about it will you go to your next class?"

"Yes," she says and smiles while she leaves.

"She has no idea what she is getting into," Cory mutters to himself as she leaves.

"He said maybe!" Riley says to everyone at lunch.

"Sweetie," Maya says, "I seriously doubt he will let you go."

"I will not have to deal with drama like choosing between two boys because I am not dating anyone. If anything he is just worried about your relationships." She said looking at all her friends hold hands with someone (except Zay because he is still single).

"I for the first time will just have to kick back, relax and give good advice while watching your relationships face the test of time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2! I hope you enjoyed part one. Again let me know what you think of the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated and just so you know Farkle is dating Smakle and she goes to the same highschool as him.**

"Please!"

"Riley..."

"Please!"

"Riley..."

"PLEASE!"

"RILEY!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Riley," her father starts, "I will let you go on one condition. You check in with me every 3 hours and Maya, Lucas or Farkle is always with you."

"Deal," she says quickly.

Her father signs the sheet and hands it to her. "If you can keep this safe long enough to give it to me then I will consider you responsible enough to go on the trip. Consider this a test."

Riley takes the sheet and immediately puts it in her folder which she puts in her backpack which she places by the door and she places her favorite jacket next to it in order to make her remember it. (She has never forgotten her backpack, but just to be sure).

Riley goes right up to Maya's locker first thing in the morning with huge smile on my face.

"Hi," she says when she sees me. It was weird taking the subway without her, but she texted me telling me she woke up late and couldn't stop by.

"Hi," I say in response, but I say it with more enthusiasm.

"He caved?" She guessed.

"Yes, but do you mind spending every possible second with me?"

"One of his conditions were that you had to spend every second with the person who is going to be going on the most dangerous slope?"

"Well he did say I could be with Lucas or Farkle, too."

"You should go with Farkle, he doesn't know how to ski and he told me he will be on the bunny slope the whole time."

The warning bell rang and the girls headed into the class room.

"Permission slips!" Mr. Matthews said as soon as they entered. Riley and Maya both passed them in and walked to their seats.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. As always let me know anything you would change. My first two stories are just to see how things go, but they will be full stories. Here is chapter 3** :

The day of the field trip came up fast. Riley hefted her bag into her father's car. The chaperones were carrying the luggage while the kids rode in the buses. On the bus Riley sat next to Maya, but on the isle seat because she knew if Riley looked out the window too much, she would get sick and throw up all over everyone. On the way, they talked with their friends who sat next to and diagonally across from them. The 2 hours went by fairly quickly.

When they got out of the bus and first saw the hotel, all Riley could say was, "Wow." It was extremely wow. The mountain was so tall Riley could hardly see the top. The hotel was huge. It was like a log cabin multiplied by 2000. The entree way was welcoming and there was a handcrafted bear statue guarding the doors. Various stone chimonies came up in various places and smoke was erupting out of them. We go out luggage out of the chaperones' cars and talked excitedly amongst ourselves.

The inside was even more spectacular. It was the size of 4 of Riley's apartments. The walls were completely made up of wood and there were animal heads on the walls (which Riley actually didn't like so much especially when she saw the bunny head). Carpeted staircases went in all directions up and down with signs pointing which room numbers, the pools and the restaurant was. The ceiling was a huge skylight with huge arrows pointing out where the constaltions and planets where. The ceiling was at least 49 feet up. The chaperones walked up to the desk and checked in. Mr. Matthews walked back holding about 30 cards. "Alright," he said get into groups of 3 and I do mean 3 boys, 3 girls. And come up to get a key. It was pretty easy for the group of six to get into their groups (Smakle, Riley and Maya Lucas, Zay and Farkle).

The rooms were next to each other and contained two beds each and a couch for sleeping. After they all went to get hot chocolate down in the lobby and talked for the rest of the night. Later they looked at the stars threw the ceiling until they were fighting to keep their eyes open and went to bed. That was the first night.

The second Riley woke up, she got into her skiing stuff and woke up everyone else so they could join her by singing her wake up song. When they were all up they started up the mountain. Everyone wanted to go up the high mountains except Riley and Farkle who wanted to go up the Bunny Mountain ("It is called the Bunny Mountain, it has to be the best thing ever!"). So up they went on the shortest trip on a ski lift ever. The only people besides them on the Bunny Mountain were tiny children and parents who had to watch them.

"Ready, Riley?" Farkle asked her.

Riley didn't take her eyes away from the mountain.

"Riles?"

"What?"

"Ready?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because," she started looking slightly embarrassed, "What if I fall and die. Then my tombstone will say 'Riley Matthews died on Bunny Mountain. The bunnies will be so upset that I have made them seem scary."

"But if you don't go the bunnies will be hurt that you didn't go," Farkle said seriously.

Riley took a deep breath and said, "Will you stay with me the whole time?"

"Of course. Just remember: I will always believe in you."

"Okay," she said quietly. She went a small angle 20 feet down and Riley kept her eyes shut the entire time while she screamed the whole time even when she stopped.

"Riley!"

"Riley!"

"Riley!"

Farkle over and put his hand over Riley's mouth.

"Riley, it's over you stopped going down 30 seconds ago."

"Really? That is such a relief! Thank you for being with me."

She smiled and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome," Farkle whispered in her ear, "Hey, why don't we go a little farther up the mountain?"

"Will you go with me?"

"Of course."

"Then yes."

They rode the ski lift up to the Badger Moumtain which was slightly steeper and more like 40 feet long. Everyone else was up their trying out their skis.

"Hey, we saw you guys go down," Maya said.

"We saw you hug at the buttom," Smakle added a little coldly.

"Anyway what took you so long you were standing there for like 5 minutes," Maya said to break the silence.

"Oh, you know," Farkle said, "Iiiiiii...was scared." He said nodding. "Riley had to convince me to go down. She was very brave and promised that she should be right next to me the whole time."

"That is nice of her...I guess," Smakle added only looking at Farkle.

"You guys ready to go down?" Lucas asked.

"You ready?" Riley asked Farkle, silently trying to get him to comfort her.

"Let's go."

Heading down the mountain this time, Riley made an effort not to scream or close her eyes so she didn't appear scared. It was more exciting going down the hill with her eyes open and the screaming made her feel more in control so it didn't seem so bad.

"You guys want to go up again?" Zay asked.

The next level up was Raccoon Plunge and it was 60 feet down at a big slant.

"Of...Of course," Riley said her voice shaking as she looked up. The next section was mostly teens goofing off and "accidentally" tripping people.

"I would," Farkle said, "but it is already 12:00 and I am hungry. Why don't we go down Bunny Mountain and to the restaurant at the hotel?"

Riley caught her breath hoping they would go for it.

"Sure, I could eat," Zay said.

"Same." Maya added.

"Alright, I guess majority rules. Let's go down and eat," Riley said quickly before anyone could change their mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**I love Riarkle. I am trying to get a bunch of chapters done early so later I won't have to update more then once a day. I think yesterday I wrote 4 chapters. P.S. I don't hate Smakle even though I might write her weird. I just don't know much about her charecter so I can't write her as well.** **Anyways I hope you like chapter 4:**

After eating the kids sat at the coaches by the fireplace and just watched the fire. No one talked. Maya say with her head on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas sat next to Zay who just smiled at them glad that they got together. On the other coach things were different. Riley and Farkle sat with there hands folded in their laps just staring at the fire like it was their job. Smakle leaned her head on Farkle's shoulder, but it wasn't as comfortable looking as Maya and Lucas. Farkle felt especially uncomfortable knowing Riley was sitting next to him and subconsciously tried to shut his thoughts down, but all he could think about was them on the slopes today.

Eventually, Zay who had stayed up late last night and woken up early because of Riley, announced he was calling it a night. Maya fell asleep and Lucas carried her up to her room. Smakle didn't want to leave Riley and Farkle alone again so she tried her hardest to stay up, but when neither caved she couldn't stand it anymore and went up herself after kissing Farkle's cheek.

"So..." Farkle said.

"Remember when we were kids?" Riley asked, trying to make conversation, "And I almost drowned while bobbing for apples because I didn't know you were supposed to lift you head?"

"Yeah," Farkle smiled, "And Maya was standing there the whole time yelling at you to just lift your head."

"That was fun. And that other time you got your head stuck in between the bars on the railing?"

"And your Mom brought these huge containers of oil and butter until we finally got it out."

"Those times were fun. So much has changed sence then. You don't love me and Maya anymore..."

"No, I still do love you."

Riley waited for him to say 'in a friendship kind of way' but he never did.

Farkle went up to the refreshments bar and grabbed them both a popcorn bucket. They spent that night talking all night while eating throwing popcorn at each other trying to get it into each other's mouths, but they weren't the best shots, so the night ended with the cleaning crew showing up and midnight telling them to clean up the popcorn and go to bed because they now has to clean the lobby.

"Goodnight," Farkle said.

"Goodnight," Riley said and as an afterthought leaned in to kiss his cheek. The moment her lips touched him her apartment door flew open revealing a very tired Smakle standing there. Riley jumped back.

"Hi," Smakle said, "I was waiting for Riley to come back because she didn't have the key to the room."

"Thank you," Riley said and tried to enter.

"Wait!" Smakle said, "What was happening when I first opened the door? Because it looks as if you kissed him!"

"It was nothing!" Riley said quickly, "It was purely a friendship kiss."

"Like they do in some places!" Farkle added.

"Alright," Smakle didn't look convinced, but she let it pass for now.

"Goodnight, Farkle," Smakle said before shutting the door.

Farkle sighed in relief. What was Riley thinking, though. Besides, she had never kissed him before so why now?

He couldn't think about that now he was tired and Riley was probably going to wake him up early again.

As he suspected at the crack of dawn he heard a knocking and got out of bed to answer it. There Riley stood with her brush, a cup of coffee and a huge smile. She sang her wake up song loud enough for all the boys to hear then had Farkle sit down on a chair while she did his hair claiming it was a mess and he hadn't combed it yesterday. After it was up to her standards she sent him to make sure the boys are up.

"Why me?"

"Because what if the boys are getting dressed?" She said slightly red faced.

"And it's okay for me to see that, but not you?" He asked, but changed his mind at the look on her face, "Alright, meet me with the girls down stairs in 10 minutes."

"Okay!" She smiled and walked away.

There was no sign of anyone on the mountain, so Lucas, Maya and Zay figured this was the best time to hit Raccoon Plunge. Riley didn't want to, but at least the teenagers weren't there. Once at the top, Riley looked down and was terrified by what she saw: it seemed like she would be falling a thousand feet a mile a second.

Farkle walked up behind her. "Are you ready?"

"Together?"

"Together," he confirmed and just like that she had sealed her fate.

She went down. At first it was awful. Riley felt as if she had not control over her skis and like she was going to fall, but then she looked st Farkle skiing next to her and she felt safer. By the end of it she was actually having a good time, but then she noticed the teenagers from yesterday walking up the mountain and dispite the fact that there was only 2 of them compared to the 6 they left.

"That was fun!" Riley said.

"Eh. It could have been better," Maya said.

"Yeah," Zay added.

"I thought it was good," Farkle said looking at Riley in surprise over her enjoyment of the slope.

For the rest of the day they he air hung out. They went in the pool, ate some food and tried out the arcade that they didn't know as there.

That night all the kids once again trickled out one by one in the same order leaving Farkle and Riley alone again. They talked all night and did basically the same thing as last night even with the popcorn (this time they cleaned it up earlier so they wouldn't get yelled at again though).

"I like talking to you," Riley said when they got to her room again.

"You, too."

"So...I guess...goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Wait!" Riley felt this sudden confidence.

"What?"

"Thank you for making me feel safe. For staying up with me and talking. I feel really comfortable around you so for that thank you."

"Your welc..."

He didn't get to finish because Riley grabbed his collar and kisses him. It was only for like 5 seconds, but it was nice and sweet. Riley let go of his collar and quickly reached into her pocket and grabbed her key to open her door.

"Goodnight," she said again before shutting the door behind her. She looked at the door for a couple of seconds and then sighed and turned around and bumped into Smakle. She was looking at her funny. then Riley looked at the door and realized there was a peephole.

"Oh no," Riley muttered to herself, "Well I am going to bed now. Goodnight."

"Wait..."

"Not tonight I am really tired. We can talk all day tomorrow."

She walked into her room and laid down on her bed. All she could think was 'I am the worst friend ever' before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading. I am hoping to write a few more chapters before I end this. Remember only Smackle, Farkle and Riley know. Here is chapter 6** :

The next day Riley woke up feeling great. Then she noticed she was late waking up and she felt a shadow looming over her. She tried to scream, but no sound came out.

"Quiet!" A familiar voice said shoving there hands over her mouth.

"Smakle?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here, watching me sleep?"

"So you can't make up another excuse."

"What?"

Then she remembered last night.

"Oh."

"Yeah. What is your excuse this time? That was not a kiss between friends!"

"I am sorry! It was in the heat of the moment! It will never happen again! I promise!" Riley tried her hardest to make Smackle believe her. Riley couldn't see anything in her eyes.

"Okay," she finally said, "On one condition."

"Anything."

"You never mention it again. Not to me. Not to Farkle. Not to anyone else even Maya."

"Yes. I can do that! Of course! It never even happened."

She sort of half smiled which was good for her. I opened my arms in an invintation for a hug. She leaned in a little bit and put 1 arm around me which for her was serious improvement.

"You still enjoy this hugging thing, don't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright."

She wiggled free of my arms and left my room. I sighed knowing I had lied right into her face.

At breakfast Riley sat diagonally across from Farkle so he could try to silently question her. Smackle oils every once in a while try and bring him into the conversation, but he would just shrug it off and then give her a look that said he didn't feel like talking. Maya kept looking at Riley with a weird expression in her face. Riley expected a questioning at the bay window when they got home. They went swimming again, but it was very leisurely and they mostly just stood in the water and talked.

When the chaperones came by telling them the buses were loading up in and hour they got out and packed everything. On the bus Riley sat by the window and didn't talk the whole time. Farkle who was sitting in the bench seat across from her also by the window kept glancing at her from time to time. She could feel his gaze on her, but she ignored it. Smackle and Maya be sat in between them and talked about the trip basically the whole way down. At the very end Maya turned to Riley.

"Hey," she started, "You stayed up pretty late last night. Are you tired?"

"No."

"What did you do last night?"

"Just talked to some boy."

"I thought Farkle was with you?"

"He was. Me and this boy...Daniel we really hit it off! I just think I am going to miss him."

"Woah! Matthews was right again. Your just lucky he didn't have a girlfriend so you didn't have to get involved in one of those awkward triangles."

"Yup. I am lucky."

"Maya narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I am. I saw him this morning we talked. I said I was leaving he said bye and that is it."

"He didn't give you a phone number. If you guys together was as good as your making it seem then why don't you call him?"

"I have been trying not to speak with him. It kinda hurts just to look at him which is hard because he makes me feel special."

"Well, if he makes you feel so great, you should be with him."

"I never thought I would be attracted to someone like him, but I am. The worst part is: when I said I was leaving he smiled and said goodbye. He never gave me anything so now I can't contact him! What if he was the one Maya! Now he's gone and he is going to go and marry another girl and have kids and money and I am just gonna die alone with my 7 cats, BINGO games and early bird specials!

"You are not gonna die alone! There is always someone out there for you! Maybe you already know them or maybe you don't, but someone us probably sitting someplace right now wishing they could call you theirs!"

Riley was just trying to get advice about her situation and Maya felt like something was off too, but if she felt anything, she didn't let on.

When they got to the school everyone got their stuff and left. In the end, Maya went home with Riley and had enough extra clothes packed to last and the night. When them got in they sat on the baywindow and stared at each other waiting for them to say something.

"What did Denial look like?"

"What?"

"What did Daniel look like?" She smiled.

"He was tall, with brown hair, brown eyes and a smile that never left his face when he saw me."

"Did you just talk?"

"No," I said trying not to sound too suspicious, "We hugged."

"Is that it?" She pressed.

"No...we might have...you know...kissed."

"What?"

"Yeah..."

"And he didn't give you his number?"

"No he lives a while a way," Riley said knowing now was a good time to start lying again.

"Oh, I understand. So...do you wanna play something to get you mind off of it?"

"Sure!" Riley said relieved.

 **Maya POV**

Daniel didn't exist, but I could tell some of the stuff she said was true. I was gonna find out who this guy was who broke her heart and then proceed to brake his arm. No one hurts Peaches.

 **3rd person**

After the weekend of not much sleep they crashed early.

The next day the kids were expected to go back to school. Riley said she was still upset, but Maya convinced her seeing her friends would help her forget all about her problems. Riley was sure it wouldn't, but she couldn't argue and risk letting something slip. At school 3 weeks went by. During that time Riley and Farkle barely talked, just asking simple questions so it be so suspicious.

During the forth week, Riley stood staring at a guest poster on the wall. The poster was originally white, but now it was so covered in paint and smiley faces that you couldn't tell what it's original color was.

The poster read 'Dance this Friday!'

"I am not going!" Riley informed everyone during lunch. "I would only cause problems!"

"You not going would cause a bigger problem!" Maya explained. "Because if your not going then I am not going and then Lucas won't go without me. If we don't go then Zay won't go because he doesn't even have a date and he is only going because we are. Then Farkle and Smackle won't go because they can only dance awkwardly for so long before they decide to talk with us, but we won't be there so even if hey do go they will have a bad time."

Riley felt bad.

"Come on Riley, it wouldn't be the same without you," Farkle said which surprised her.

"Fine!" Riley caved. She refused to be a let down. "I will go on one condition: I get a dance with everyone."

"Sure, right guys?" Maya asked everyone else.

"Sure." (Lucas)

"Of course." (Farkle)

"At least one pretty girl wants to dance with me." (That was Zay).

"As long as we don't touch each other." (You can probably guess who that was)

"Alright, I will go."

"Good, after school we should go dress shopping."

"Yeah, okay. Smackle, you wanna join us?"

"Yes."

After school dress shopping went pretty well. Smackle's was more sophisticated then Riley and Maya's, but at least they convinced her to not go in a suit. They decided to meet at Riley's hair and make up on the night of the dance which happened to be tomorrow. Maya was great at make up and Riley could do some elegant styles for their hair.

Friday afternoon came quickly.

"Ready?" Maya asked Smackle reaching up put on eyeshadow that complemented we dress.

"Go ahead."

Right after makeup was hair and then Smackle would be done and Riley and Maya would do each other's hair and makeup.

They all looked beautiful by 6:30 the time they were expecting the boys to pick them up. Maya was in red, Riley was in a pale orange and Smackle was wearing Green.

The boys picked them up in suits and of course showered them in complements. After taking some pictures with Topanga, the kids headed to the dance.

Riley danced with Maya first (Lucas complained because he wanted to be her first dance). Then Lucas. Then Zay (multiple times because he was lonely). Then with Smackle (they waited for a song with minimal touching. Finally she asked Farkle and he agreed to dance with her to the next song. Little did they know the next song was a slow song. They danced to it anyways. Smackle watched them the entire time.

After the dance ended Maya walked up to Riley.

"Hey, can we talk outside?"

"Sure."

Once outside the main entered with way to the school Maya blantly said, "You like Farkle."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. I always knew there was no Daniel. I just thought it was Zay. Was any of what you told me true?"

Riley sighed, "Most of it was true. We did kiss at he lodge. I just couldn't tell you because Smackle saw and would only forgive me if I never mentioned it again. Can I have some advice? Because I don't think I have ever been more lost."

Maya looked at her sadly.

"Sweetie, I am sorry. The best advice I can give you is for now stay away. The truth will come out when it wants to," then Maya sighed, "You ready to head back inside?"

"I guess."

Little did the girls know a girl who had shown up to the dance late had heard everything. The same girl who had years previously written tattletale as her flaw in Mr. Matthew. Now 2 years later she was the gossip queen of the school. Great at finding out secrets, bad at keeping them. She smiled as she walked into the school.

As soon as Maya walked back into the school, Lucas grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor. Riley watched them. The only other option was to watch Smackle and Farkle dance. She watched as a girl walked up to Zay and asked to dance. She watched as some popular girl from her class walked up to the DJ and asked to borrow the microphone.

"Excuse me!" She said.

The room quieted down. They knew this girl talking meant them having entertainment for the next few weeks.

"I was just walking inside when I heard the 2 best friends in the school talking."

All the kids looked at Riley and Maya. The girls looked at each other, their eyes wide. Riley felt the need to run, but her feet wouldn't get with the program.

"Apparently, something happened at the Ski Lodge that is making them keep secrets from everyone. You all know I hate secrets. Riley..."

She paused for a dramatic effect. All the kids looked at Riley. Riley locked eyes with Farkle. He looked at her with pity.

"Kissed Farkle. Who I might add is dating another girl. How do you feel about this Smackle? Anyway, I just felt as if these girls shouldn't be keeping secrets from the whole school." It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Maya moved first. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the gym.

Talking erupted amongst the students. Some kids tried to follow the girls, but ZayA and Lucas guarded the enterence. They didn't let the students go through until Lucas got a text from Maya saying she was taking Riley to her apartment. And that Riley doesn't want to talk to anyone right now.

Farkle was bombarded with questions. He ignored all of them.

"Isadora!" He called after her, "I am sorry!"

"Don't worry. I already knew I saw it. It is okay.

She left and Farkle sighed and walked back into the gym.

"Mr. Matthews was right," Farkle told Lucas. "Ski Lodges blow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for reading. This chapter is going to be shorter than the previous 2. But it will be one of my favorites. Here is chapter 6:**

Riley woke up the next day thankful that it was a Saturday. She remembers bits and pieces of last night after Maya steered her out of the hall. Getting in the subway. Maya taking her hair down and running her makeup up off, getting into Maya's pajamas and hopping into bed.

When she lifted herself out of bed she accidentally woke up Maya.

"Good morning," She says tiredly.

"Good morning."

"How are you?"

"I have been better."

"Why don't you take a shower?"

"But your shower water is cold," I complain.

"It will clear your thoughts. Come on when we get back we will go to your house."

"Fine."

After Riley left Maya texted Zay and Lucas telling them to meet her at Riley's window in half-hour to cheer Riley up.

Once they arrived at the apartment the boys were already there.

"Why are they here?" Riley asked when she saw them.

"Nice to see you, too," Zay muttered.

"I am sorry. I just didn't want to see anyone today."

"Well, we are here to help you forget about your problems," Lucas said.

"You guys just remind me of last night! Of my horrible actions!"

"Well, now your being a tad dramatic," Maya said.

"I kissed a friend's boyfriend! I am the worst friend ever!"

"What?!"

"Crap," I muttered to myself.

I turned to find my father standing in the doorway with a panicked look on his face.

"Daddy! What brings you here?"

"Your mother sent me up here to make sure that you and Maya had gotten back safely. Now answer my question: what?"

"Well, you know how...like...um...I have been weird around Farkle and Smackle lately?"

"No! No! No! I only liked that boy because I figured he had no chance with you!"

"What?" Farkle was kneeling down looking through the open window.

"YOU!" Riley's dad pointed at him then ran toward the bay window.

"Wait! What did I do, sir?" Farkle said as he backed up and ran down the fire escape. Cory jumped out the window and chased after him.

"Wow," Lucas said, "This is what it feels like not to be the one who is being chased."

"Elgggggggggggggggg," Riley said as she did a face plant on her bed.

A few minutes later Cory showed back up at the window looking tired.

"I chased him down all the way to his house. Then he shut his fancy gate before I could get in."

"Dad-"

"Riley, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't that was the problem."

"I told you only bad things could come from this! Didn't I tell you not to go on this trip?" He stopped when he saw her eyes gloss over. "Hey, it's okay. Why don't we leave you alone for a while. Think about everything. After all I still expect you to be in my class on Monday."

He left.

"Guys," Maya said, "I think we should go."

"Wait! Maya will you stay with me?" Riley asked.

"Sure."

The boys left. Maya leaned her head on Riley's shoulder. They sat in silence for a while until they heard a knock on the window again. Riley turned expecting to see the boys come back, but Farkle stood there. He waved, but didn't smile.

Maya stood up. "I am going to wait out in the hallway."

 **Maya POV**

I heard the window open. And faint talking for a little while, but then it got really quiet. Mr. Matthews walked up to me.

"Hey, I heard the boys leave. I need to tell Riley it is time for lunch. Why are you out here?"

"Oh, well..."

He reached for the doorknob and opened the door. He glanced into the room then his eyes focused on something and he stood there frozen. I looked into Riley's room and followed his gaze. Farkle was leaning over and was kissing Riley.

"You have 10 seconds to leave," Cory said.

I had never seen Farkle run faster.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who is continuing to read this. Again review if you like it. If you don't like it let me know that, too. This is another long chapter. Here is chapter 8:**

 **3rd person POV**

"What happened while I was gone?" Maya asked Riley.

"First he said that he and Smackle were on a break and that he was confused by the mixed signals I had been giving me. I told him I was sorry. He said it was okay. Then we got quiet and he looked right into my eyes and kissed me."

"Riles..."

"Not this time, Maya, this time it is my problem. This is just like when Lucas couldn't choose between me and you. Zay, Smackle and Farkle couldn't help us then. You can't help me this time. I have to see where this goes by myself."

"Alright, let me know if you change you mind. By the way your dad is staring at you angrily behind you. Oh, also it is time for you to have lunch."

Maya opened the window and crawled out. Before leaving she patted Cory's shoulder and said, "Good luck."

"Well, I am going to get something for lunch. Bye!" Riley said, sweetly.

"Riley! Come back here! Riley!" Cory called after her.

Riley walked down the stairs to see her mother cooking pancakes. "Hi. I hope you don't mind, but I decided to have breakfast for lunch."

"Riley!"

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Guys, what is going on?" Topanga yelled.

Topanga started flipping the pancakes. They would go way up in the in the air and then sail back down and land on the uncooked side.

"Riley likes Farkle and she kissed him and then he kissed her and now I can't break it into her brain that she can't go after him!"

Topanga just stood there with her mouth open. The pancake she had been flipping was now stuck to the ceiling.

Riley was starting to get annoyed now. People always say to follow you heart, but now that she was actually doing it everyone told her to stop!

"I already told Maya this: I am going to handle this myself for the first time part of growing up is learning to handle my own problems. You guys did it, so I can, too. Can't you just believe in me?"

My parents looked at each other then nodded.

"Now!" Riley continued, "When's lunch?"

Sunday came and went and eventually it was Monday. Maya jumped through the window smiling.

"Ready for school? To face this mess by yourself?" Maya asked. She still didn't quite believe Riley when she said she was ready.

They got to their lockers and everyone was there. They all acted as though nothing has happened. That didn't stop kids from crowding around the lockers and watching them.

The group of six pretended they couldn't see the kids anxious faces watching them to see if anything interesting happened. No one acted like they were a couple except Maya and Lucas, but that made sense. Riley wished that what they had she could have with Farkle. They had no problems talking or PDA. It was natural as if they were born to be together. Riley had realized Lucas was not the one for her. He was too muck like her and there was no spark.

Riley realized that the bell had rung for Social Studies si she headed into her father's classroom. The whole class Farkle stared at the back of her head. That was until her father spoke up, "Mr. Minkus, I don't think it is appropriate that you would rather stare at my daughter's hair then my at the board."

"Sorry, sir."

"You seem to know what your doing, Riley. Why don't you teach my class something."

"Alright."

She stood up and faced the class.

"As you know some rumurs have been spread about me lately. I would like to tell you that yes they are true."

The class started muttering.

"Tha doesn't mean," Riley continued, "That things will be changing. I would like for you all to know I am using a lesson from English and using sense for my situation."

Farkle raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"I thought for any relationship you need both?"

"Well I tried both didn't I, but that didn't work out so well."

"You can't give up. A wise man once said failure is a form of success because you just learned one way you can't do something."

"Yeah, well, sometimes you heart and your head don't agree."

"Compromise."

"You have a solution for everything, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Fine, your problem is that you don't have any problems. You've got solutions to problems you've never faced. Sometimes it isn't so easy, but of course you've never had any problems you little rich boy!" She shouted in his face.

"Sorry for having and opinion! Is that what you want me to say? Your life is full if simple solutions. Your parents are always around. You aren't the only one who's been bullied and guess who always believed in you even when Maya didn't. My life isn't all sunshine and daisies like yours! It's not like your the best either! You use Maya's life as a joke to make yourself feel better about yourself! You used Charlie just to get over Lucas and you keep lying to everyone! You told Maya's secret to Lucas at the campfire when she wasn't ready! I loved you since first grade and a month after I finally get a girlfriend you kiss me!

"Oh, please! You can't keep a secret either! It wasn't me who wanted my secret told on New Years! You totally disregarded Maya's feelings! She thought she could always count on you to love her without exception! And-"

"Hey, guys could you not bring me into this? Thanks. Continue."

"Well if I am such a horrible person my did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you!"

"Well, I love you, too!"

"Then why are we fighting?"

"Because sometimes people who love each other fight."

Riley grabbed his collar of his shirt and kissed him again except this time it was hotter.

"Not in my classroom!" Cory finally broke in.

Riley looked at Smackle's face. She didn't say anything for a while.

"First heartbreak hurts," she said, "But it would hurt less if it meant you both were happy." She had a smile on her face that was part sad, but it wasn't it looked more natural then usual.


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter! I hope you enjoy! Sorry for not updating! I had no idea what I was going to write! Anyway thanks for reading this story. Here is chapter 8:**

They all stood in the hallway after school. They had all decided that this deserved a little more than just a break up and a get together. Maya, Lucas and Zay stood off to the side while Riley stood in one side of the hallway and Smackle and Farkle stood on the other side. Farkle hugged Smackle and walked across the hallway and hugged Riley and stayed there.

Everyone clapped.

"Are you sure you are okay with this Smackle?" Riley asked her.

"Yes, it is apparent he cares more for you than me. "Besides," she smiled at a boy down the hallway with huge glasses, "He told me I looked beautiful and asked me if I would like to study with him sometime."

"Nerd dates," Maya mused.

"Well, I'm just glad that that is all over," Farkle said. "I still can't believe I was in love with Riley for 8 years and yet she finally returned the feelings after I was starting to try and get over it," Farkle said.

"Do you still love us the same?" Maya asked.

"The same amounts, just in different ways."

"You want me to buy you ice cream, Farkle?" Riley asked.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him.

They walked away.

"I still can't believe Farkle got one of you guys to fall in love with him," Lucas said.

"I could tell after the first night at the lodge," Zay said.

"No way!" Maya said, "I know my best friend way better than you!"

"Riley thought so too yet I was the first one to know you liked Lucas."

"You were not! Riley figured it out in Texas!"

"I could tell the day the art classes were shut down you totally fell for him. I could see it in your eyes."

"Whatever."

"Your just mad because you know I am right."

"All I know is I am never letting my kids go to Texas."

"Texas wasn't all bad," Lucas said, "It helped us realize what was right and what was doomed to fail."

"Let's just go get some ice cream with them."

They all left.

"Hey, you know what?" Maya asked.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Riley's Corpanga story may have not have worked out, but Farkle's did. For him first love did work. Matthews was wrong. Ski Lodges are amazing."

They arrived at the ice cream parlor. They could see Riley and Farkle through the glass windows.

"Are you sure they are going to make it?" Lucas asked.

"Trust me, they will go the distance."


End file.
